Alone Together on Christmas
by CDCTheRandomWizard23
Summary: Sonny is alone on Christmas until someone decides to stop by. Carols, cupcakes, snowballs, and presents add to the fun. Oneshot.


**AN: Hi there, how's it going? Happy Holidays for all you Randoms everywhere! This is for the: Have Yourself A Channy Christmas New Year Contest by XxSimplyAlicexX. Please review after you read this, it really means a lot to me! :)**

* * *

><p>Sonny's POV:<p>

"Chestnuts roasting on an open fire," I sang to myself while I was in the kitchen. "Jack Frost nipping at your nose, Yuletide carols being sung by the choir, And folks dressed up like eskimos. Everybody knows..."

I put my red and green striped oven mitt on my hand, decorated for the holidays, of course. Then I opened the oven and smiled while the pleasant feeling of the toasty air filled my body with warmth as it reached my skin. I closed my eyes and drew in the delightful aroma of the baked chocolate cupcakes. As I brought the tray out of the oven to start frosting them, I began to sing more carols.

"Have yourself a merry little Christmas, May your heart be light. From now on, our troubles will be out of sight..."

I layered tons of frosting on each one and added a dash of sprinkles, smiling as I admired my design.

"Through the years we all will be together, If the fate allows. Hang a shining star above the highest bow," I belted out as I made my way to the fireplace to turn it on.

"And have yourself a merry little Christmas now," I ended softly. I had to be alone this Christmas since my family was stuck over at Wisconsin and the Randoms had their own family gatherings to attend, but that didn't stop me from singing carols to myself.

I was standing near the fireplace when I heard a shifting noise from within the chimney. My first reaction was that it was Santa Claus, but of course that faded right away.

"Who's up there?" I yelled toward the chimney, hoping that it wasn't a robber.

"Sonny, it's me, Chad!" a muffled voice came from the chimney.

"Chad, what are you doing? And why are you doing it here in my chimney?" I yelled into the chimney.

"I just wanted to visit you. I heard that you were alone on Christmas after your family called last minute that they couldn't make it because of the snow up in Wisconsin," came Chad's muffled voice.

"Well you could have just knocked on my front door like a normal person instead of sliding down the chimney," I laughed.

"Well, where's the fun in that?" chuckled Chad.

"Alright, come down now," I said.

"I can't. I'm stuck."

"What now?"

"I said, I'm stuck!"

I went on my knees and looked up from the fireplace into the chimney.

"Chad, I think I can see your shoe. Here, let me help."

After a few minutes of pulling and pushing, Chad finally dropped from the chimney. I put a couple of logs in the fireplace to bring some heat into the house. We were exhausted, but we just kept on laughing for a few moments after Chad fell out of the chimney.

"Chad, you are just so random sometimes," I grinned at him.

"Why shouldn't I be, m'lady's part of a comedy show with that name," Chad told me as he winked. "And while I was in your chimney, I heard you sing. You have an amazing voice," he said with a sparkle in his eye.

"Aww, Chad, that's so sweet," I said. "Speaking of sweet, do you want to have some cupcakes? I just made them."

"Sure, that sounds really great," smiled Chad as we walked into the kitchen together, holding hands.

"Your hand's really cold," I said.

"There's actually snow outside this year and it's been piling up today," Chad said.

I handed Chad a cupcake and took one for myself.

"I have a lot of extra cupcakes 'cause my family was supposed to be here today. How's your family?" I asked.

"My mom and dad are still away for a business trip," he said. "They were planning to be home today, but they couldn't make it so I was alone at home today too."

"Thanks for visiting me, Chad," I said as I ate some of the frosting on my cupcake.

"Your new house looks really festive with all of the decorations," Chad said.

"Thanks," I said. I had recently moved from the apartment to a new house just about a month ago.

Chad took a bite of his cupcake and looked at me. "Wow, you sure put a ton of frosting on your cupcakes."

"The frosting's my favorite part of my cupcakes," I smiled. "Why, you don't like it?"

"No, it's great but I just don't like the fact that I can't take a bite without having to eat all the frosting first," Chad said.

"Does everything have to be perfect for you, Chad?" I teased.

"Not less for the greatest actor of our generation," Chad boasted. "Is there any reason why you people from the fun hut put loads of icing on their cupcakes?"

"I won't tell you," I grinned smugly. "It's a secret."

"Then, fine, don't tell me."

"Fine!" I said.

"Good."

"Good!" I yelled. I smiled, getting a brilliant idea. "Then I'll just show you."

Chad got a confused look on his face, but my hand was too fast to let him keep it for long. His face turned into a look of shock covered with a thick layer of icing. Chad gasped.

"How dare you do that to Chad Dylan Cooper! Apologize right now, Sonny or you'll be sorry," Chad said teasingly while he laughed, his dimples showing.

"Okay, Chad I'm sorry," I laughed. "I was just kidd-"

I got interrupted when a flying cupcake hit my mouth. It fell off and made a squishing sound on the kitchen floor. I licked my lips and turned from facing the floor to face Chad.

"Oh, it's on!" I grinned as Chad shrugged, trying to look innocent.

After just one minute, all the cupcakes where smashed all over me and Chad with the icing stuck in our hair. We were laughing so hard, trying to breathe in between the bursts of laughter.

"Chad, you are going to pay for this!" I yelled, chasing Chad around the kitchen.

* * *

><p>Chad's POV:<p>

Eventually, I ran out the door and into the yard where the snow covered the ground. Sonny grabbed a small snowball and threw it toward me, missing completely. It barely even was a throw at all.

"You throw like a girl!" I yelled toward her.

"That's because I am one!" she laughed. She bent over to get some more snow and when she stood up, my snowball hit her right on the face, making her lose her balance. I ran over to her.

"Oh man, Sonny, are you okay?" I said with my caring crystal blue eyes looking at her frowning face. She turned aside to look away from me so I walked around to face her. Her head was down and she didn't look up at me.

"Look, Sonny, I'm really sorry and I-" I stopped as a snowball hit me in the face and Iooked up at Sonny who had run from me, laughing. "Oh, I'll get you for that, Sonny!"

I chased her around as we threw snowballs at each other. In the end, we were lying on the ground making snow angels as we laughed and panted to catch our breath.

"Last one to the living room is a self-obsessed drama snob!" yelled Sonny while she was already making her way back inside.

We ran into the house and I was last. We sat by the fireplace, warming ourselves.

"Here," Sonny said, offering me a blanket. "It's a Blarmie, the blanket with arms!"

We laughed as we sat in our Blarmies, roasting marshmallows on sticks. When we were done, Sonny brought me a box.

"Here's my present for you, Chad," she said, handing it to me.

I slowly opened the gift. "Thanks, Sonny," I grinned at her and gave her a hug.

She smiled warmly. "It's a scrapbook of the times you and I had together." I flipped through the pages.

"Chad, here's the time we went on our second first date together," she said pointing at a picture.

I smiled at the memories. "I've got a present for you too, m'lady," I said as I handed her a small box.

She opened it joyfully and her eyes glowed with delight as she fingered the golden locket I got her.

"Chad, I love it!" she exclaimed while I put it around her neck.

I took out my phone from my pocket. "And here's another photo to add to our scrapbook of our memories," I said, holding the camera up to take a picture of us.

"Merry Christmas, Chad."

"Merry Christmas, Sonny."

THE END

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Please send me a review. You know you want to :)<strong>


End file.
